<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like a bolt of lightning by seadeepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572791">like a bolt of lightning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy'>seadeepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Americans (TV 2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth knows that Philip loves her — what she doesn't know is if she loves him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Jennings/Philip Jennings | Clark Westerfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like a bolt of lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!</p>
</blockquote><br/>I'm actually only three seasons in, but the characterization of these two in the show is just [chef's kiss]
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Philip is soft around the edges. Some tiny seed of compassion grows in the dark places inside of him, alive somehow after all these years and everything they've done together. Elizabeth knows that Philip loves her — what she doesn't know is if she loves him back. Elizabeth isn't sure she was ever capable of caring the way he can. Not about a single person. It's Mother Russia that flows red in Elizabeth's veins, beats her heart onward with fierce determination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(She can lie to a source, fake a smile and fake an orgasm. Sometimes she can even lie to herself.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>